1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed generally to lighting systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to light transforming devices that provide a precisely determined light distribution pattern, such as those used for navigation, obstructions and other signal lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, lighting systems are used to mark obstructions and curves on roadways and paths on airport taxiways and runways. For example, airports incorporate a system of lighting to provide guidance to approaching and taxiing aircraft. Thousands of halogen lamps can be used in airports. Unfortunately, these lamps require excessive amounts of power.
In roadway lighting systems, lamps are placed around the obstructions and along roadway curves to signal the presence of the obstructions and curves to drivers. These lighting systems do not sufficiently redirect light in an optimal pattern for drivers. For example, the lamps do not provide adequate light to drivers located far away from the lamps. Accordingly, the lamps also do not compensate for an inverse square relationship of illuminance to distance as a driver approaches the lamp. In particular, the lamps do not adjust for the fact that a driver can see the lamp better when the driver is closer to the lamp. Additionally, most of such signal devices direct only a portion of light emitted by a light source in a useful pattern. Accordingly, they have low efficiency.